October 10, 2013/Chat log
Welcome to the Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat Dragonian King has joined the chat. 7:00 Dragonian King hi lily 7:00 Flower1470 Hey Sillty hmm Silly* 7:00 Dragonian King Sillty? lol I'm not Salty I'm Silly 7:01 Flower1470 XD You are now away. Dragonian King has left the chat. You are no longer away. 7:10 Flower1470 ooo You are now away. Dragonian King has joined the chat. 8:10 Dragonian King soooo You are no longer away. 8:10 Flower1470 Wb oh yeah i forgot to tell you Flying got demoted yesterday 8:12 Dragonian King ooo Inactivity again? 8:12 Flower1470 Well let me try to explain this quick lol Evina made a thread about his inactivity and that he only posted snarky comments on TTK 8:13 Dragonian King I WANNA SEE 8:13 Flower1470 you wot be able to wont* It's int he private wiki section in the* ANYWAY 8:14 Dragonian King awwww 8:14 Flower1470 We gave him a month to become active. if he didnt we would demote him bermuda's message: http://toontown.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:FlyingSquirrel192#User_rights So I expressed my concern to Evina about how I knew he was going to try to keep his rights soon after I told the story of how we got banned (apparently he never heard it before) We discussed how he let his anger affect how he responded And how he didnt have proof 8:16 Dragonian King AWESOME 8:16 Flower1470 And since he violated Wikia's ToS by asking us our ages Evina said that he was unfit for Adminship 8:17 Dragonian King BOOYA 8:18 Flower1470 so, 14 months later, justice has been served. 8:18 Dragonian King - happy dance - I guess justice isn't blind after all, it's just farsighted 8:19 Flower1470 :O that was the smartest thing ive ever heard you say I'm proud of you. :rofl: 8:19 Dragonian King Oh yeah, I fell into a vat of extra brain cells 8:19 Flower1470 but anyway yeah you're right 8:19 Dragonian King I think I got a few of them 8:19 Flower1470 I see that :P 8:20 Dragonian King :rflol: 8:22 Flower1470 I've been holding this grudge against Brandon for so long. It affected how I did everything. I always afraid to ban people (even if they majorly deserved it) because I went through so much dealing with him. Hopefully now I'll be able to let go. 8:22 Dragonian King OMGUSPOILEDHISREALNAME 8:23 Flower1470 LOL I'm pretty sure I've said it before 8:27 Dragonian King Well I never heard it 8:27 Flower1470 XD I must've told it to Chris but anyway There's so much stuff I want to get in the Kinzstyle outlet but it's all of Deluxe members D: for* 8:29 Dragonian King asfdsfasdfasdfsdfasfddfasfd 8:30 Flower1470 one of my tasks say that I need to buy a halloween costume piece there, but i cant find any maybe im missing it LOL NVM I FOUND IT just needed to click the next button XD 8:30 Dragonian King . . . (facepalm) 8:31 Flower1470 LOL i'm curious. Can guy Webkinz wear dresses? This ladybug costume is kind of...... uh...... idk how to explain it ._. 8:34 Dragonian King I don't think it matters I remember in a book Plumpy saying it didn't matter because they're happy wearing anything you give them lol 8:34 Flower1470 O_o im creeped out lol 8:34 Dragonian King Which is... kind of creepy, if you think about it 8:34 Flower1470 XD! 8:35 Dragonian King So many inappropriate themes in a children's game lol 8:35 Flower1470 ikr???? But I would hate to see a dude Webbie wearing high heels...... o_o i dont even want to think about it 8:37 Dragonian King Webbies? lol interesting name 8:38 Flower1470 rolf rofl* I think I heard of that before "Webkinz" is too long. it needed a nickname. You are now away. 8:45 Dragonian King lol Webbie Webkinz It's one less letter and the exact same amount of syllables That's not very short... You are no longer away. 8:46 Flower1470 :P AT LEAST IM TRYING Webbie is cuter anyway 8:46 Dragonian King ^ 8:50 Flower1470 you added it to your userpage :rofl: 8:51 Dragonian King yep 8:52 Flower1470 oh and before i forget did I ever show you the signature I made for you? 8:52 Dragonian King no 8:54 Flower1470 http://i1249.photobucket.com/albums/hh511/Flower1470/sillysiggy_zpsb11c34ba.jpg its horrible ik But I had a ton of pictures of you in a skirt and I ujst had to :P just* 8:55 Dragonian King load ...I LOVE IT 8:55 Flower1470 LOL im glad you do!! 8:55 Dragonian King I'm gonna use it on TTK 8:56 Flower1470 i want credit tho XD 8:56 Dragonian King don't worry you'll get it 8:56 Flower1470 :P i gtg ttyl Category:Chat logs Category:October 2013